(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for high-load treatment of carbohydrate-containing waste water by utilizing a yeast appearing in the waste water, with a higher efficiency as compared to conventional methods.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As an example of conventional methods for waste water treatment, there has been a method of treating an inflow of sewage with an activated sludge in an aerator.
Since the activated sludge in the aerator is composed mainly of bacteria a large amount of sludge is formed upon the treatment. A surplus of sludge is incinerated in most cases, through it is sometimes converted into fertilizer by composting.
The conventional sewage treatment method by the activated sludge requires a large-scale treatment plant, with a great site area, as well as a high construction cost inclusive of that for incineration of sludge. Besides, the conventional method involves heavy expenses for electric power supplied to a diffuser, for maintenance such as disposal associated with sludge incineration, etc.